


Heaven You Deserve

by twentyseventats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyseventats/pseuds/twentyseventats
Summary: A poem for DeanFrom Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heaven You Deserve

↫↬ ↫↬ ↫↬

_Heaven You Deserve_

My darling, brave Dean, where will you go  
When you’ve fought the last battle and lost to your foe?

If this angel has his way, I know where you’ll be  
I know where you will end up, if it’s up to me

Not in a coffin, not in the ground  
Not where your deep voice cannot make a sound

Not in a sheet, not on a pyre  
Not in a vessel consumed by the fire

Not in the ether, not past the veil  
Not in the thunder, the fog, or the hail

Not in a room, locked in a vision  
Not lost in your memories—no paradise, but prison

Not in a mansion, not in a throng  
Not where I can’t find you and follow along

Not on those streets, shimmering gold  
Not as a spirit whose face I can’t hold

No, my earth angel, I must go ahead  
Must forge the way for you so that you’ll be led

Along that path, swiftly, without stumble or swerve  
Right into my arms and the heaven you deserve

↫↬ ↫↬ ↫↬

**Author's Note:**

> I've been ruminating on the SPN series finale for several hours now. This is the only positive thing my brain could produce.
> 
> After I toss this out into the void, I'm going to play Papa's Burgeria on my phone until I fall asleep. 
> 
> Carry on. xoxo


End file.
